Who Knew?
by Dr. Agent Ninja
Summary: Sakura was once a week little girl. Who knew that she would grow up to be a strong medic kunoichi? Who knew that all the guys would fall for her? Who knew that she was a legendary? Who knew that she is not... who she thinks she is? Every Pairing X Sakura
1. Huno Mikabichi

_A/N: This is my first fanfiction ever so please be nice. When I say nice, I mean try to put in some suggestion and as a note, I take constructive criticism very well. I just do not like it when people say that my story is horrible so please don't say that. _

_Warning: Language and Attempted Rape (do not be intimidated)_

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I never will. Fortunately I do own a cookie, which is probably why Gaara-kun is glaring at me with evil eyes. _

_--_

Chapter 1

Four sharp blades ran down her skin, so close to it, yet not marring it in any way. The job was almost complete. She inwardly cursed herself when she had a sudden spasm and forced the razor to slip. A cut was resurfacing, and her once smooth and creamy legs were now harboring a cut on her leg, blood slowly dripping down her thigh. Sakura had always been clumsy, but when it came to shaving her legs in the morning, well let's say she was lucky to be a medic nin.

"Damn it," she inwardly cursed herself and ran a chakra glowing hand pass the cut, and left it completely beautiful yet again. She closed her eyes and let the warm droplets fall on her body from the showerhead. "_The things I do to look good._" She got out of the shower, eyed her 18-year-old form and continued her morning process. She applied lotion to her arms, and up then down to her chest, slowly making it to her toned stomach, where she paused slightly at where a scar had labored. She could have taken it away with a flick of her finger, but decided against it, and thought that this was one of the times where a mark would not pester her. Indifferently, she thought of it as a memorial, as one of her own personal signs of growing up. She still remembers the day she got that cut. It had been a year ago…

**:x:**_**Flashback**_** :x:**

"Sasuke-kun?"

"What now Haruno?"

"Look, I know you think I'm annoying and all…"

"…"

Knowing he wasn't going to say anything, she continued, "And we've been pretty good friends for, I'd say, a really long time. But, why do you still think I'm so weak? I've been pining for you appreciation long before you went to Orochimaru, and you've come back yes, but I am not the same little needy girl that woos over you constantly."

"I really don't see what point your making. And for what I see from it, you just were."

"Just were what?"

"Just were looking for some praise from me. You claim you do not care for my notice, but yet, you continue to ramble on about me not noticing enough. Will you make up your mind woman! To me, you'll always be a little girl. For all I care, you can just go to hell, and I'd finally be rid of you."

Sakura gasped. Oh he was in for it! She calmly closed her eyes and opened them, giving him the most death-defying glare that would make Gaara cower in fear. "Who the fucking hell do you think you are?" "Uchiha Sasuke." "That was a rhetorical question you num-nut! Why the fuck do guys like you enjoy rampaging around, pretending not to care when I bet you spend hours upon hours of making sure your hair is absolutely perfect. And you claim you hate your fangirls, when I bet you that your probably rating them due to their boob size and ass texture. Well you listen to me you stuck-up, arrogant, good-for-nothing piece of lowly snake poo, I DO NOT NEED YOU, AND I NEVER WILL UCHIHA! From now on, we will remain nothing more than teammates. God bless Tsunade's soul. How could she have let you back into **our** village? The village hidden in the leaves can do better than… you! I don't understand it. Why did I spend pretty much half of our childhood… obsessing over you?

"Because you love me Sakura."

"It's Haruno-san to you Uchiha, and don't expect any friendly advice you motherass!"

"Oh such cruel language from a lovely seventeen year old."

"Oh boo hoo! Alert the ANBU black ops! WHY DON'T YOU TAKE THAT ICE CUBE OUT OF YOUR ASS FOR ONCE UCHIHA!"

And with that she stormed off, only to be held back with something, or rather someone grabbing her wrist. "No one walks away from me," his eyes swirled those famous black commas. He was absolutely infuriated. "Now, I am going to ask you nicely. I think my ears aren't working so well. What did you say again Sakura-_chan_.

_Twitch twitch_. "I thought I made it clear that I am to be addressed as HARUNO-SAN and why don't you take your nose out of the oh-so-wonderful air and stop being so shitting arrogant," she practically screamed, then quietly, "What the fuck does he want from me?"

"What I want…" he was barely kissing her ear, "is you kunoichi!"

"EX-_CUSE_ ME?!" She was about to freak! Was his mind in the gutter or something?

"I want you to fight me."

And so, the battle began. It was merely a collage of kunai and shurikan flying around, all missing the intended target. An hour went by, and both were extremely exhausted. One last attack. Each charged and left a mark. Sakura received her stab in the stomach, while Sasuke received one to his lower back. They were equally matched and nothing could have stopped them, except for mere fatigue. Sakura gathered enough chakra to save herself from losing blood, but kept the scar intact, She didn't know why, but she felt the urge to keep it there. She crawled over to Sasuke and healed his back, leaving a small mar, hoping that he wouldn't notice it. She wanted it there for her own comfort, as proof, that the once weak kunoichi, was physically capable to cause suffer to the sharingan wielding shinobi.

**:x:**_**Flashback End**_** :x:**

Sakura changed into her medical uniform, and as being the top medic kunoichi, she was able to alter her uniform in any way. She was glad all those years of hard work as Tsunade's apprentice paid off. She wore a white mid-thigh dress that hugged her waist with an offset white belt. She had eight buttons going down the front, also white, and her flat white tennis shoes. Being a medic, she had to get used to running around to reach her patients, especially if she is very needed in the hospital. Next to Tsunade, she was the best, in fact, some say that she had surpassed the Hokage in medics, but the cherry blossom refused to comply. She felt that she had a lot more to learn, but nonetheless, she held 

her position with strong hands and knew that her life had definitely turned for the better, compared to what her childhood promised her.

It was all Tsunade to thank. Ever since her parents had died, she had been living by herself, under the influence of Tsunade. She was like a second mother to her, and with her help, Sakura grew to be the one every man pines for and what every girl dreams to be. If only, if only, she had been more, accepting? No, more like, willing. Ever since she had refused Sasuke, after countless years of trying, and vice versa, she had not trusted another male when it came to relationships. I mean sure, she had small thing flings, but nothing that indicated a serious relationship. It is not like she wasn't over the guy, I mean, she was WELL over him, past him completely. It was just, she did not want her heart to be broken again, so the only males that were close to the pink-haired kunoichi was her friends since childhood. Those including Naruto, Lee, Gaara, Neji, Sai, Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Kankuro, Choji, and even Sasuke. She had forgiven him, but only to the point of being… friends.

She grabbed her keys and cell phone, turned it silent and walked out to reach the hospital. She was looking up at the clouds, thinking. She was awful early, so she thought that lollygagging would be acceptable for today. After all, she had about an hour until her shift started, and she had enough money where she wasn't required to do any overtime.

"_It's a particularly nice day out. Wow! That cloud looks like bear, and that's a kitty! Awww! How adorable!_" She glanced at a café and decided to stop in for a latte. She headed for the counter and ordered a soy latte.

"Coming right up Miss!" said an overly confident male. He was hot, to say, easy on the eyes, muscular. You could tell he was a ninja due to his battle scar on his arm.

"Thank you, how much?"

"This one's on the house, babe. So what's a cute little thing doing here at _my_ café?"

She tensed. "_What did he call me?!_" "Ordering a latte of course."

"A smart one at that! Tell me, you're a medic, aren't you? What a second…" His eyes squinted, "My kami! You're Sakura Haruno! Ain't ya? Well, I'm Huno Mikabichi, at your service!" He bowed.

"_Oh God! Not another one._" "So Mikabichi-san, I…" Huno cuts her off. "Please! Call me Huno-kun."

Shifts nervously, "Heh. Yeah. Um, so, _Huno_-kun, how do you know me? I honestly don't think we've met before, excuse my rudeness."

"Oh don't be sorry. Me and my fellas just heard about you, that's all, you know, about being the Hokage's apprentice and all that. I just never expected you to be so **hot**! I mean I've heard the guys talk back at the ANBU black ops, but nothing can really compare to the real thing."

"Aww thanks? So you're in ANBU? Well that's cute."

"Hn. I've been in service for about three years, so I'm relatively new, but I've recently been poisoned with a very rare, but fatal liquid in one of my missions. Tsunade has been taking care of me, I've been out for about three months, and I cannot wait to get back on the field. She almost found the cure, but it is only a temporary one, which basically means, that I cannot get back into ANBU anymore, however, I am more than welcomed into the services of a jounin, but I'm still gonna miss being on top. Hah! How can little things have such a big effect on life?" Huno looks up in wonderment, then flashed back to reality after the sound of the bell.

"Hey Sakura-chan, how about we sit and talk? You can settle over there. I'll get your latte out to you."

"Thanks, sure thing. And I am really sorry about your – loss - I suppose would be the best word for it."

"Hey, don't think about it too much!" He walks over, behind the door, probably the kitchen, while Sakura sat down, humming a tune to herself, closing her eyes, daydreaming about how life could have been, and how it would be in the near future. Yes, this girl was full of hopes and dreams. Maybe, that's what inspired her to go on.

She snapped her eyes open when she felt someone's hand rub her thigh. She looked to her left, and there was Huno's bright and smiling face. "Here's your soy latte Sakura-chan!"

"Arigato" She dismissed the teasing act as nothing more than an accident. "_Holy crap! I have ten minutes to get to the hospital. Tsunade's gunna freak if I don't get there on time._" She inwardly sweat-drops at the scene her sensei would've cause if she were to run a mere minute late. She looked out the window and calculated the time she had left in her head.

"_Let's see, I have ten minutes left, which technically means seven minutes because I can't actually expect to get there at exactly 9:45 on the dot, so the hospital is about three blocks away, estimating to about two minutes spent on each block, sprinting, leaving one minute for me to get up the stairs or hope that the elevator is functioning. I can't transport cause I can't afford to waste my chakra, although it would only take barely five seconds to get there. Ack! I gotta get going!_"

"Hey Huno-san, my shift is going to start in…EEK, eight minutes, sorry to cut today short, but I really have to go. Here's my number if you need to talk about anything, and arg!"

Sakura found herself practically sprinting out the door until, "AHH!" She was pushed up against a wall, eyes closed, a hand over her mouth, and a head hovering over hers. She peeked through her lids and found. "_What? Huno?_"

"Hey sexy angel. Whoever said that you could leave?" He talked to her in a low, husky voice - sultry maybe? He pinned both her arms above her head, and she was lost for words. Did she use her amazing strength? No! "_Wait… MY AWESOME STRENGTH, wait no! I can't, it's against my moral code to hurt someone that's a patient. Damn medic rules… OH FUCK THE MEDIC RULES!"_

She resisted against his hold, but no matter how much she tried to summon her inner strength to knock that guy out of there, she seemed to just get weaker and weaker as each second ticked by.

Sakura started to whimper when she felt his gaze on the mounds just under her uniform. She closed her eyes and heard the sounds of buttons being opened. She dare not scream, hoping that Huno didn't have a weapon and being in an alley wouldn't up her chances of being noticed. That, and mainly civilians walked past this street and from the looks of it, the street fairly busy, but none looked to be the ninja type. So Sakura prepared for the worse.

She looked down and four of her eight buttons had been opened. She could see her own cleavage come out of her black lace bra. She could only imagine what he was thinking.

**:o:o:o:**

Shikamaru was looking up, as usual, watching the clouds go by. "_Hey! I sense Sakura's chakra! Where is that annoying girl anyway? What a second, her chakra seems unstable! Crap._"

**:o:o:o:**

"No!! Huno, please stop!"

"You think I would? This is a once in a lifetime chance!"

Shikamaru turned at an alley, and he could make out sounds of clothes ripping and screams of agony. He focused his chakra and knew instantly that Sakura, _his_ Blossom, was the victim. He ran swiftly for the end, "_Sakura, please be alright._"

By the time Shikamaru got there, he captured Huno in a shadow-possession jutsu. He spared a glance at Sakura. Her left foot was missing a shoe; her dress was wide open; the strap of her bra hanged loose from both shoulders; her lip-gloss was smudged; and her hair was disheveled.

"Who the fuck are you? I was busy you know!"

"The name's Shikamaru, and I have every right to stand between you and that lady over there. She's my friend you gay-ass bastard."

"Wait… why can't I move?"

"My trademark jutsu." Shikamaru came over to him, knocked the poor guy unconscious, and with that, Huno fell to the floor, and Shikamaru sent him back behind his counter in the shop.

He looked at Sakura. She was shaking with fear, crouching in fetal position. Her face was flushed and eyes wide with fear. Shikamaru went over to her and wiped her lip-gloss from her cheek. He took her chin and tilted her head up to wipe some tears off her face.

"Sakura, are you alright? Please tell me he didn't…"

"No, I'm still…." With that, she started to sob uncontrollably. He enveloped her in a hug, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "Shika-kun, please don't leave me." She hiccupped, and he hooked an arm under the crevasse of her knee and the other holding her upper back, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and brought her to his apartment. He placed her in his bed, as she drifted off to dreamland. Shikamaru tucked her in bed and tried as best he could to get her comfortable. "_Damn it Sakura, why do you have to be so beautiful. This is so troublesome! This is my one day off, and I have to spend it running around like this trying to show her that… I… lov…. NO... HELL NO… I don't love her. I don't even like her! She's merely an infatuation. Yea, that's it, an infatuation. Besides, it's hard to ignore her pink locks, those pools of emerald, that flawless skin, her striving personality, the optimistic persona, her harmonious voice… Oh damn… I'm falling, I'm falling…I think I'm falling in lov… NO I WON'T SAY IT! But I have to admit that I do like her… at least that_"

Shikamaru transported to the hospital to find a very worry-struck Hokage. "_Great, this is just what I wanted to avoid._" "Hey Tsunade!"

"Oh kami! Shikamaru!" She practically grabbed him and crushed him with her strength in a lung-splitting hug. He face was right between her overly large bosoms, and he was nearly choking to death.

"Lady… Tsunade… Let… Me… Go!!" With that she flung her arms to her sides and grabbed his hand with pleading eyes.

"Please, do you know where Sakura is?"

"She's at my house. Please let her rest today. I found her in an alley being assaulted by a man. He looked familiar, probably someone in our forces. She's in a state of shock, and it wouldn't be smart to send her on her shift today. I apologize on her behalf."

"Not a problem," waving her left hand to dismiss the apology. With that, Shikamaru turned to walk away. "Wait!"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?"

"Do you happen to know where that man is right now?"

"Try the coffee shop down the road from here, about three blocks away. I knocked him out and put him behind the register. He should still be there. That man shouldn't be awake for another two hours, but if he's an ANBU, it may be sooner than that. Would you like me to go check the scene out?"

"No, I got it. You go to your apartment and check up with Sakura. You should bring someone to assist you. Try Neji or Sasuke, someone serious."

"Understood, Lady Tsunade," Shikamaru complied and poofed to his friend's mansion.

**:o:o:o:**

Neji opened the door right before Shikamaru knocked on it and accidentally got jabbed in the nose.

"…"

"…"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, SHIKAMARU?"

"HEY! YOU OPENED THE DOOR!"

"WHY DON'T YOU LOOK BEFORE YOU KNOCK!"

"WELL SCREW ME IF I'M TRYING TO DO MY FRIEND A FAVOR!"

"WHAT THE HELL? I AIN'T SCREWING YOU!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT HYU-GAY!"

"HEY! I AM NOT GAY!"

"SAYS WHO!"

"SAYS ME FUCK-FACE"

"WHY ARE YOU ACTING SUCH AN IMMATURE CHILD MR. I'M-A-PRODIGY-HEAR-ME-ROAR!"

"Look, aren't you supposed to be doing a favor?"

"Holy crap, you're right!"

Sweat-drop. "Look, what do you want Nara?"

"Look, I'm serious about this. Sakura-Chan was harassed, and I kinda need your help to make sure she's okay. I mean, she can probably take care of herself, but she's on my bed passed out, and Tsunade gave orders for us to care of her. When I found her in that alley… it was too damn troublesome."

Neji thought about this and was about to answer until, out of nowhere, Tsunade pops up.

"Hey guys. I checked that guy that _someone_ here claimed to be from one of our services. And he was, but he was a spy apparently. I worked some of my magic on him, and he splurted out everything he knew about this gang that claims to be even stronger than the Sound-Village in its prime. I just don't understand it! What is so special about Sakura anyway? I was never in this when I was her age."

"What do you mean?"

"She'd been either been attacked, harassed, or abducted. At least they attempted to anyway. It's been a month since these occurrences have happened. Apparently, this girl is something special. Unfortunately, when the guy told it to me, he didn't seem to know much about their so-called mission. He was simply a pawn." She looks at them expectantly, "Well go! You are supposed to be with Sakura, remember?

"Haruno-san?"

"Sakura-chan!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I thank all those who reviewed, especially to WolfRainSS for being the very first to add me to her favorite story list and to Aloha.Laney as my first reviewer. D Thanks! I am also dedicating this story to my best friend – AJ!

Warning: Language and Possible Confusion 

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer: I want to be a journalist when I grow up, so I'm writing this fanfiction for practice… I repeat – __**practice**__, which means that I do not own Naruto, but do own the beautiful plot to this story and a 76 page essay for school, which I stole from Shika-kun, which is a bad idea, darn! He caught me… I got to run before his shadow posse- Crap! I can't move! But he let my fingers type, so on with the story!_

_------------------------------_

Chapter 2 

"Neji, we have to go!"

"Hn."

"Wait! Boys!"

"What?" "Yes?"

"Before you go, I need to tell you something about Sakura, about them men, and well, about her life. Do not tell Sakura about any of this. Please… I mean, who knew that a pink-haired girl would cause so much trouble for me, well, for us exactly. Who knew…"

**:o:o:o:**

At Shikamaru's House… 

"_Oh.. my head, where am I?_" She groaned and sat up, eyes still closed and her hand still on her head, as if nursing a headache, "_Shikamaru's room? Wait a second, how did I get here in the first place?_" Sakura got up to go look at herself in the mirror, when all the events that just happened earlier that morning came crashing into her system, as if infiltrating her well-being. The image in the mirror was not pretty. The object she was staring at was beautiful, however. The frame was gold with carvings of what looked like cherry blossoms. "_Cherry blossoms? Holy…_" She finally focused her eyes to her body, what she wore, or really what she wasn't. "_I was raped, no not raped, assaulted. What is with these contradictions these days? It has been the forth one this month. Why me? Was I some sort of a murderer in a past life, and now someone's trying to murder me?!?! Oh Kami! Someone's looking for revenge!_" She felt a pang of pain hit her in the back of the head, and the room became blurry. She came to her senses, but was still drowsy, not perfectly interpreting everything around her.

But she was stable enough to hear the argument going on just outside the door.

**:o:o:o:**

Shikamaru was the first to comment. "Why do we have to keep this away from her? She deserves the right to know!"

"I'll tell her in time. I just don't think she's ready to take it all in just yet, but when she is, we will all be ready, and when she knows the story, **everyone** will know, too. Just keep this on the down low, and we won't have a problem. I know what is best for her. Remember, I **am** Hokage, after all."

"Hn."

"How can you stand there 'hn-ing,' Neji? I'd expect you to go on blabbering about her having to face her destiny or something along those lines!"

"Maybe it is her destiny to not know until she is ready to know."

"This is such a drag! How did I get stuck doing this?"

"When you decided to knock that guy out and be a hero to your _beloved_ Sakura-chan."

"Shut it, Neji!"

"Wait! Your beloved? Neji, can you confirm?

"No, but it is rather obvious."

"Oh shut it Hyu-gay! At least I like someone, unlike you! And it ain't any of your business Tsunade!"

"Oh Shikamaru! I am so deeply offended! As Sakura's guardian, I never would have thought that this kind of thing would **never** be my business!"

Suddenly, the door came crashing open, Sakura on the verge of tears, eyes evidently red, nostril flaring as each gasp for air she takes rushes towards her lungs as if she had not had a breath of air since yesterday. All in all, it was a pitiful sight, and obviously, she was not happy. But somehow, she hadn't noticed Shikamaru's "confession."

"What won't you tell me?"

The group of three fidgeting ninjas stood there, hands up in surrender, claiming that they know nothing, saw nothing, and heard nothing. They each passed each other a knowing glance, and they went into action. Neji took Sakura by her arms and flung her over his shoulder with ease. Shikamaru prepared his chakra just in case she was to run away. Tsunade closed the door, locked it, and turned to face Sakura, who was still, may I add, in a very suggestive situation in Neji's arms.

"_Heh! They all call me gay, but how can I be when I'm enjoying the view right here. She's got a nice ass. Well, all part of being a kunoichi._"

Neji put her on Shikamaru's bed, yet again, and held both her arms above her head, whispering too close for comfort from her ear, "I suggest you stay still. We need to tell you something, and the more you move, the more difficult it will be for us to tell you, and by the look in your eyes I'm guessing that you really want us to tell you. Isn't that right, Haruno-san?"

"Hmp!" She was annoyed beyond beliefs to their aggressive antics, but she complied, knowing that with Tsunade there, this was safe and serious.

Shikamaru grabbed one arm and Neji, the other, holding her down, arms at her sides, trying not so much as to bruise her delicate, yet strangely powerful arms. Slender and strong, beautiful and powerful, delicate and brutal. How could that be possible?

"Listen Sakura. I'm not going to tell you everything, but I am going to warn you."

"Tsunade-obaachan…" she said in a dangerously low voice.

"Arg! I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL ME THAT!!!"

"No you didn't. You only said that to Naruto!"

"Don't be a smart aleck!"

"Well…"

Tsunade huffs and crosses her arms in front of her, making her chest bigger than it already is. "_Ack! She's acting like a kid! If this wasn't so serious, I'd think this was troublesome… wait, it is."_

"Well what!"

"_Why the hell is our Hokage sticking her tongue out?_"

"Listen to me, my _wonderful_ student," her voice changed almost instantaneously and face, almost grim, "There is this gang out to get you. You could say that they have formed their own village. This Village Hidden In The Mind claim that they are stronger, much stronger than the Sound Village, back when Orochimaru was leading it." At that, Sakura shuddered. His name did not bring back great memories. "The gang is known as Blood-Lust-Brood or the BLB. I'm going to send some of my men out there, preferably several of your friends, to go and check the scene out…" she bows her head down, as if waiting for an answer from Sakura, "Sakura, I know what they are after, and I know exactly why they are after you. Please, do not be afraid, after all, you have us to protect you. The thing is," she lifts her head to see Sakura unfazed, almost angry, "I can't exactly tell you why they are doing this. Believe me, it is not because of something you've done, but of something others have done. Do not cry. I'm here. Remember that."

"Who says I'm crying? Who says I'm about to scared out of my wits? I mean, it disturbs me that people, including you, my own guardian, still think I'm that weak little girl! That was then… this is now. Don't you understand? I am sick of everyone taking pity on me. Why don't people notice everything I do? I try to look pretty because I **do** want a boyfriend, and not just someone that wants to **do** me, and because of that, I'm still a virgin damn it! I work hard everyday to build up my chakra so that I'm never running low when I'm healing a patient! I train until I collapse on the ground every single day after work, even when the sun goes down and the moon follows up! But do you know what? I'm sick, especially sick, of the result I'm getting. It is true, I may be considered the best medic kunoichi, but do you think that that is all I ever worry about? What if I don't want to be the best? What if I just want to be… me? Is there a problem? No one notices _me_ anymore! Sure, I turn heads when I walk down the streets. Sure I have guys drool over my upper assets. And sure, I receive the most lust-filled stares when I enter a bar! But hell might as well freeze over twice then fuck you all to Kami knows where, before I, Sakura Haruno, can breathe once in a while in a heavenly stature; before I can get a chance to choose; before I can get a change to live a little; before I get a chance to…" Sakura's head lowers, and it is notable that tears are now staining Shikamaru's sheets, and with a quieter voice, "Before I get a chance to fall in love again."

"Sakura-chan…" Shikamaru looks at her with hopeful eyes. After moments of silence, which seemed to take forever and a day, Neji breaks the silence, for once in his life.

"Look Haruno, I'm sorry if your life sucks, but news flash, so does everyone else!

_But my day is better when I see you…_

And why do you constantly waste your tears on such minuscule reasons?

_But I just want to wipe them all away…_

You waste your breath clamoring on about things that no one seems to care for.

_But I want to be the one to capture a kiss and steal your breath away…_

I don't understand why girls are always so emotional.

_But I'm envious because I am unable to show feelings…_

And Sakura?

_Why does she always seem to cry when I talk to her?_

We do notice. Everyday, we all notice. We notice the way your muscles ache when you walk down the street; the way your lips plump after you've freshen up in the bathroom; the way your chakra never seems to end in the hospital room, and I should know, I've been your patient a couple of times; and you claim that you can only capture a guy's attention, when in reality, you can capture a guy's heart. You may not know it because guys aren't that courageous to just go up to a beautiful girl and tell her their feelings, but I am in the midst of all that talk. Guys all over town are ranting on about you. Heh… in fact, you've got quite a fan club. They all stare your guy friends down when we hang with you. You, amongst others, are lucky, but you don't take that into account until you realize that faith is a miserable bitch, and when she finds you, you'll be anything but lucky. But you should consider living your life, no matter what happens. We will be there, everyone will be there.

_But I wish that I could always be there for you; me, myself, and I…_

Sakura-chan,"

"Did you just call me?"

"Yes"

"But you've never called me that, ever! It's always Haruno-san or my surname at least!"

"Neji is right Sakura-san. You think too lowly of yourself. You have to step back and just watch the clouds sometimes. Life may be troublesome, but to be honest, yours is probably the worst."

"Wha?"

"Shh…" Tsunade gave them a meaningful glare, "We musn't let her know just yet. Remember that. We are suppose to be just here to give her the diagnosis and to warn her."

"Yes Lady Tsunade" "Hn."

"Wait… what diagnosis? Am I sick or something? And what is with all this talk about **having been** lucky? Am I not lucky now? You guys are confusing me so mu- ahhh!" She felt yet another pain, and winced back with a small scream.

"Sakura. Has Huno told you anything about a poison?"

"What?"

"You see, he's drugged you with a poison, which probably came from that latte he gave you. We checked out his café, and the door behind the register was not a kitchen, but some sort of a laboratory. He was concocting a kind of liquid that is all odorless, colorless, and tasteless. I'm afraid you were caught."

"Huh? I've heard him talk about the poison, but only that it had proved to be a lost to him; I never gathered anything about this poison."

"Ah. I see. Well, hmmm, I might as well tell you this much information; since I feel guilty enough that I've been holding back for so long. You see, this poison drugged you to a point where your chakra is not stable, or in other words, you don't have… perfect chakra control anymore," Tsunade rushes in another word, right after she saw Sakura's matured chest heave up and down, breathing in every last gasp of air she could manage, "I'm sorry. I truly am. But I have good news! In fact, I…"

Sakura whispered, "Shut up…" then a little louder, "Shut up… please no…" She looked down at her lap, which was currently covered with Shikamaru's blanket. "Shut up, SHUT UP, **shut up**, **SHUT UP**!!! NO, NO, NO, NO!!! You are kidding me." Sakura was crying a stream of tears down her face, once again, wetting his sheets, "No," she said, almost inaudibly, but everyone in the room could hear her perfectly, "All those years, all those years of hard work, and it is just taken away from me? Just like that? In a split second, everything I've built up is gone, in a split second, from a poison, nonetheless. I suppose…" Her tears stopped, she remained stoic, but her eyes, they said another thing: sadness, sorrow, fear… revenge, "I suppose I am what was and is now expected of me… weak."

Every person in that room stood/sat/laid still. Shikamaru was shifting uncomfortably next to the cushioned seat next to his bed, where Sakura was lying down, effortlessly. Neji stayed standing on the other side of Sakura, impassive, but in his mind, thousands of things were rushing, if maybe, destiny was not something he should have faith in.

"_Destiny, it let her down. Why? I've put so much faith in it ever since my father had died, and long afterwards, but is it me or is believing in my fate too trecherous? I don't understand. This beautiful kunoichi in front of me, she does not deserve this kind of fate. I've ran the plan, up to the point of the "Tell-All" meeting, and it still all so confusing. Confusing? Me? Since when? I am a prodigy! I shouldn't be confused on such small ideas, and yet, this girl is running my mind rapid. I wonder what Shikamaru's thinking. I wonder what Tsunade is thinking. I don't want to know what my blossom is thinking. She's probably taking this the worst, and I will just my like more miserable if I think any more into this. Oh Sakura, if only you knew how I feel about you, then maybe I can openly help you through this. If only…_"

The first to break the pregnant silence was none other than our favorite medic nin, as usual. She was always the one to bring up conversation. In fact, she was the only one to smile behind the pain, but behind that smile, was a world full of misery. And yet, no matter how bad she was feeling, those eyes and that smile could convince the ignorant otherwise, but even as she was talking, Neji and Shikamaru should see past her façade, past everything she tried to do to hide it.

"Ummm… Tsunade? What was it you were going to tell me? I am absolutely sorry for interrupting. That was rude of me," her large chested mentor looked at her with worried eyes, as if signaling verbally that she felt pity for the pink-haired medic. "Tsunade, don't give me those eyes. I ensure you that I am fine! Please, continue Lady Tsunade."

"Right, umm… the good news. There is a cure, but the problem is, the journey to get the cure, but don't worry about it, I have most of it planned, I just need to find the people to go get it." Shikamaru and Neji were about to open there mouths, to volunteer themselves, "No, I am sorry, not you guys. However, my entire plan to help you, and possibly save you, will commence once everyone in your circle of friends have knowledge of your position. You do not even know, in fact, I've even held back so information from Shikamaru and Neji-san over here."

"Oh, well… that's good news! Thank you Lady Tsunade!"

Her face showed happiness, but her eyes showed something quite the opposite, and once again, she put a mask to hide her emotions.

"_Why can't I know? I have to be patient, but why do I get the feeling that this is all my fault, that it is not just a freak accident or a coincidence. Maybe, I am just unlucky, or maybe… was it a reason of my parents' deaths? Or… I wonder why I never found pictures of me up in the attic when I am asked to bring some of myself when I'm-_"

She was broken out of her trance, when Neji brought his hand over to hold hers. His calloused hand wasn't cold as she expected, actually, they were quite warm, and they steadied her shaking hands. Was the actually Neji Hyugga showing feelings? I didn't know that was possible, but I guess, from this point on, anything was possible.

"Sakura-chan, I will always be there for you," he leaned closer to her, "But for now, I have to go and discuss some things with our Hokage, please excuse me."

She was blushing at the closeness of their faces, noses almost touching… almost. Neji steadied himself to presume to the door, unlocking it and opened it for Tsunade and Shikamaru to go out. What no one noticed was the jealous looks Shikamaru gave to Neji.

"_That Hyu-gay bastard; he touched her. HE touched HER. That kind touch is reserved for me!_"

"Listen you two, I do not want you to blab this out to the entire town, and knowing you, I am sure I can trust you, but right now, I need you to run an errand, I'll send Gaara and Kankuro to look after her for you while you are gone. Don't worry; it will only be two days. Damn, am I glad that the sand siblings are currently under our village queue. They have proved helpful to me! Listen… I need you to go to my office and get me a scroll. Please do not open it; that is for my eyes only. These are official documents that might save Haruno's life. Do it now, and I will use this as a source to make up and enforce my current plan. Do not expect me to tell you anything until after the holidays. Now go!"

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, Shika-san"

He inwardly twitched at his nickname, "Why does this mission take two days? If it is only in your office, then it would take us at most, one hour!"

"Ah yes, I forgot to mention. This is in an outer office. I use this undercover building for storage of anything that may be of future importance. Follow me, and I will give you the scroll for further details on this B-ranked mission, and possibly an A-rank if you run into any enemies. This building that is so greatly enforced is a prized possession, that if given to the wrong hands, our village and allies can crumble to dust."

**:o:o:o:**

"Hey Gaara!"

"What do you want Temari?"

"Tsunade-san is looking for you and Kankuro. She said something about taking care of someone."

"Ugh, come on Gaara, let's go."

"Where's the scroll?" He rudely grabbed it from Temari and read, with Kankuro right behind him. "_Does he want to die? I might have control of that beast inside of me, but if he gets any closer… patience Gaara, remember your patience_"

"So Gaara! We have to take care of a certain kunoichi."

His eyes widened, but quickly caught himself and tried hard to maintain his stoic composure. "Hn."

This act did not go unnoticed by Kankuro. He knew that his little brother had a certain interest for a certain medic nin with a certain hue of a certain pink as her hair color. "So… aren't you excited?"

"Shut up, let's go"

"Awww! Kankuro! Look, our little brother is growing up! He's getting a little anxious in meeting **and** caring for Sa-kur-"

"I. Said. Shut. Up!"

"Haha! You can just sense his nervousness! Come on Gaara. Bye Temari! If we taunt him any longer, he's going to cry because…" Kankuro imitate a crying stance, "our poor little man might _cry_ because we're in his way of meeting his blossom!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Ummm, Kankuro? I don't like it when Gaara's quiet…"

"Neither do I! So Gaara! Let's go to Shikamaru's house."

Temari's eyes lit up, "Did you say Shika-kun?"

"Since when did you call him Shika-_kun?_"

"Hn, let her have her dreams, besides, he don't like her anyhow."

"He doesn't?!?!"

"Let's go Kankuro. I don't want to hear her whining today."

"Tru dat home dawg!" He flashed a gangster pose, trying to act all cool and out of nowhere, he has clothes imitating Diddy, with bling-bling blinding Temari's and Gaara's eyes.

"Holy fuck! Let's go…**NOW!**"

"Geez! You got no humor. Damn, let's go, besides, who I'm kind of excited to see her too, interested, in fact!"

"_What kind of trouble did she get into now?_"


	3. Author's Note

Unfortunately, my daddy broke my laptop along with all of my files for this story and my 79 page essay for school. I am so sorry for the inconveniece so expect an update hopefully by New Years Day... I had the chapter done up to 3 but its gone... Don't hurt me please... BTW, all the people in my FanFic are boycotting against me so I am now cowering in fear trying to hide from the jutsus of my fellow actors. So I am running for my life.. Adios!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I am so sorry about the late update. Like I said in the previous "chapter" my father broke my other laptop completely, thus erasing all files. I believe that there will be no more problems like that, so I am sure that you will not have to worry about that. On another note, I am so mad that I turned emo… yes emo. Do not fret, for I am not yet at the peak of killing myself, but I used painstakingly long hours into making Chappies 3 and 4 but now they disappeared. I also had a twenty page oneshot, but that's gone as well, so don't be expecting one either. I hope that this chapter will suffice, and please check out the poll on my page if you wish to vote for the guy who wins Sakura's heart in the end. And I am very discouraged because there are barely any people reviewing, and to those who are, THANK YOU SO MUCH! And to those who aren't, but are reading…NO COOKIES FOR YOU!!! So please review or else I am threatened to take this story off the network…

_Warning: Language and Indicated Yaoi_

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form… but if you think that this story is something special… REVIEW!!!_

------------------------------

Chapter 3 

Gaara and Kankuro enter Shikamaru's apartment and found a note to their left, on a chocolate coffee table, used more for essentialities than décor.

_Sabuko No Siblings,_

_Sorry I can't be there in person, but Tsunade had sent Hyuuga and me on a mission, regarding Sakura, so I am hoping that our Hokage had informed you of all this necessary. By the way, you should keep quiet because Sakura-chan is probably sleeping right now. I have sent Aburame and Inuzuka out to get some groceries and should be arriving there in about an hour. Kitchen and electronics are open for your use. We should be gone for about two days, so those two are the only people we can trust at the moment for your additional help. Tsunade had told us to make sure that news of Sakura would not get out, so do your job, and we'll do ours._

_Shikamaru and Neji_

Gaara took a rundown of Shikamaru's apartment. To his right was a dining room, perfect for six people. A wooden table and a lamp in the corner completed that area, along with the pale shade of purplish-gray walls. No carpet on the floor, just wood, which made cleaning easier for the lazy shinobi. The kitchen was located on the far corner of the east. The kitchen had a swinging door on it horizontal corner an open arch for its opposite vertical. It was an open area, with an island surrounding its base. The floor was made up of an ivory tile, with the carvings of a single cherry blossom in each one. The counters were a forest green, and the cabinets were black. His appliances were an offset white, with black touches to accent the cabinets.

"_Hn. Who knew Nara was such a decorator. The whole damn house matches!_"

To Gaara's right, a living room entranced the entire western corridor. The rug was a type of beige, with corner showings of brown enlightenments. His couches were the same brown as the corner rugs. A table surfaced the middle of the room, beige iron castings with glass as the center foundation. The flat 20-inch television was a surprising silver; classy, but not overpowering. The walls stayed white, but the border of the door in the far western corner in the back was brown also. That door, now opened, was a bathroom, complete for toilet and tub. Down the center was a different kind of wood, mahogany. This hallway led down to all the rooms, including Shikamaru's, where Sakura now inhabited, the guest room, the study, and another bathroom.

"Wow! This place looks great! Don't it, Gaara?"

"Shut up weasel breath. Sakura is sleeping."

"Oh. _Oh!_ Gaara is showing feelings towards the cherry blossom!"

"I am just doing my job," Gaara twitched, an unfriendly snap, "And I expect you to do the same."

"Yeah, yeah... I get the remote!"

"Read the lett- Hey… I GET THE REMOTE!"

"Sorry little bro! I called it."

"But I can kill you."

"You wouldn't! You love me too much."

"Hn."

"Awww! See! I told you."

**:o:o:o:**

"So Shino, why are we shopping for groceries again? Our stock is all filled."

"We got a letter from Lady Tsunade."

"Saying…"

"Saying that we have to shop for groceries."

"For…"

"Sakura."

Kiba was confused, and his facial expression told Shino so.

"Sakura-chan is under unstable conditions, and Tsunade told us to help Gaara and Kankuro care for her, but we have to keep this private. Understand? No one can know."

"Sakura-chan. Is. In. Trouble?"

"Yes, now-"

"Sakura! I'm coming to save you!"

Just down the street, Naruto was running the same way, to the direction where his favorite Ramen Stand stood, with the passive Sasuke shortly following right behind the overactive blond. His eyes were closed, smirk placed on face, and hands fisted in his pockets. Crash!

"Ow!" Naruto was now spotting the bruise on his forehead.

"Watch where you're going you retard!" Kiba was doing the same.

Sasuke opened his eye, not eyes, and raised an elegant eyebrow to the situation in front of him.

"Hey Shino."

"Hey Uchiha."

A pregnant silence presented itself among the four boys. Naruto opened his eyes in realization.

"Hey guy! Do you know where Sakura-san is? Sasuke and me were supposed to meet her yesterday for a dinner out, but she never came. Actually, I haven't seen her for two days."

"No." "Nope." "Actually, we'll see her very so-"

"Kiba _meant_ to say he's sorry that he doesn't know where Sakura is. _Right_ dog-boy?" Shino glared at Kiba through his black glasses, which went unnoticed by everyone but Kiba, which knew a stare when he felt it. Being friends with Shino gave him these kinds of advantages.

"Oh! Right! What Shino said!"

"So, we were going to the Ramen Stand, well, Naruto _made_ me go with him, probably to pay for his meal. Where are you two going?"

"We're shopping for groceries together." Kiba announced.

Sasuke held in a giggle, a manly giggle, because Uchihas do not giggle. Naruto turned red at the statement, trying to hold his outburst in. He was just about to comment, but the stoic avenger was first to calmly comment.

Shino and Kiba exchanged looks at their awkward disposition.

"You know, Shino and Kiba, we will accept you for who you are. Do not be afraid to express your feelings in front of us, your friends. We will care about you guys, no matter what sexuality you are. Homo, bi, tri, quad, trans, we will not care. Just remember, you can _trust_ us."

Shino and Kiba sweatdropped at the ambiguous opinion, " Dude! Me and Shino ain't gay!"

Naruto placed an arm around Shino's shoulders, "Don't deny it! You guys are obviously shopping _together_ because you live _together_!"

Shino twitched and Kiba remarked, "Hell no! We are shopping for Sak-"

"Sacks of tomatoes, yeah, _sacks_ of tomatoes."

"What are you talking abo- RIGHT!!! Yeah! Tomatoes."

Sasuke started to jump up and down, clapping his hands together, hearts evident in his eyes. "Yippee! Tomatoes! Can I come?"

Shino sweatdropped, again, "Sorry, you can't. We have to do this for Tsunade. She needs tomatoes for a… ummm… remedy."

"Okay. Whatever… I'm going to check out Sakura's house." Sasuke made a couple of hand signs, and a poof of smoke was all that was in his spot.

"Wait! Sasuke! Don't go! I need you to pay. For. My. Ramen… Awww man!" With that, Naruto went grumbling off to get his breakfast.

Shino sweatdropped at the scene in front of him. "_Why the hell is today so damn, gay!_"

**:o:o:o:**

Sasuke was at Sakura's door. He knocked, but no answer. He knocked even louder, but still, the same result. He looked in the window, but it seemed that the area was untouched for a while.

"_Damn it Sakura! Why do you always have to make me worry!_"

He knocked down the door and sleeping gas filled his nostrils.

"_Sakura! Where are you?_" He fell down on her rug, eyes closed, falling into an entranced sleep.

**:o:o:o:**

Shino and Kiba were in front of Leaf Market, reviewing what they had to get. Bug-boy was the more organized of the two so he separated the list. They both had a piece of paper in hand with the list of items, and a cart for each.

Kiba had to handle the meats and sanitary items. Shino's mischievous side came out as he imaged what it would be like for Kiba to go into that section of the store. He, on the other hand, needed to get fruits and vegetables.

Kiba rolled his cart to the meats and got what he needed, then to the feminine aisle.

"_What the fuck? I ain't touching this stuff!_" He eyes the list, then the shelves.

"_Okay. I'm doing this to get on Sakura's good side. A bottle of strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner. A bottle of cherry blossom scented body wash. Alright, I got all that. Ummm, crap! What the hell are tum-pons. Tam-pons. Tampons! What the fuck are tampons?!?!_"

Nonetheless, he took a box of it and put it in the cart, hoping he got the right product.

"_Now off to the meat!_"

**:o:o:o:**

Shino and Kiba finished Sakura's shopping and went to Shikamaru's apartment.

"Hey Shino, why are we going to Shikamaru's house?"

"To drop Sakura's stuff here."

"But why?"

"Because the Godaime said so."

"_Is she, like, sleeping with Smart-Aleck or something?_"

Shino was about to knock on the door when Kiba's nose sensed something on the other side. He knew there were other people, so Bug-boy and Dog-dude pressed their ears against the wooden frame. On the other side, they heard two voices. They were very familiar, distinct even. Both males, both ninja. They were quietly arguing. On the other side,

"_It's my remote!"_

"_It's not yours, it's Shikamaru's, but I get it because I called it!"_

"_I'm older Sand Shit!"_

"_Who are you calling Sand Shit?"_

"_You Butt-Rut!"_

"…"

"_Ummm, bro? Don't be quiet… I don't like it when you're quiet."_

Unfortunately, the door was not able to support Shino and Kiba. It broke open on them, and they went tumbling down into the room. Kiba first on floor, with Shino on top of him in a very suggestive manner. Dog-dude had his face planted on Shikamaru's mahogany floor, arms glued to his sides, and butt stuck up in the air, where, unfortunately, Shino was. His manhood dangerously close to Kiba's ass and arms around his body, hugging the person below him. His eyeglasses fell off and were now on Kiba's scruffy hair. The eyes of all four shinobi who were either witnessing the act or part of it were wide in amazement and embarrassment.

"_I don't know about Gaara over there, but I'm starting to get the vibe that these two are gay._"

"_I don't know what Kankuro is thinking, but this scene is pretty damn hilarious._"

Kiba jumped up, causing Shino to fall on the floor, and by instinct, Bug-boy grabbed on to the nearest thing he could, which was Kiba, and took him down with him. Kiba was in Shino's lap. His face was red with fear and astonishment, where Kiba was about to kill someone.

Shino, still sitting on the floor, waved his hands in front of him, sweatdropped, and explained, "We were listening to you two arguing and the door kinda broke."

"You bug bastard! Why are you explaining that? What you should be saying is that **we are not gay**. We are not, we are not, we are not!!!"

Gaara smirked, "Whoever said you were dog breath?"

Kiba turned the color of tomatoes, and steam was barely shooting out of his ears. He was about to retort to Gaara's comeback when a bang was heard, and a cry of agony arose.

"_Sakura!_" They all thought, and whipped their heads in the direction of the sound.

Gaara led the pack, with sand at ready for defense and attack of whoever is behind the threshold, slowly running around his ankles, anxious for action. Behind him were Shino and Kiba, side by side. Bug-boy had his insects at hand to swarm the enemy, whereas Kiba took out his kunai for sharp shooting and taijutsu. Kankuro was at the end of the formation, steadying his chakra for use of puppet strings. At the door, they heard another bang. Kiba was about to rush in when Gaara signaled them all to stand at ease with a simple shot of his hand. Everyone was silent, except for whoever was beyond that door.

With several hand motions and a mantra chant, Gaara sent an eye of sand into the room to spy on the pink haired kunoichi. He instructed the team to close their eyes so that they would be able to see what the eye sees.

**:o:o:o:**

"Why? Was I a murderer in the past life? Who am I? Why the fuck did it happen to me?"

In front of her was a wall, with a slight dent in it. The shinobi outside the door didn't know why Sakura hadn't broken it. She was usually the strongest young female ninja around. She should've been able to tear down that wall with a flick of her finger.

She raised an arm and began punching away at the wall. Her knuckles were bloodied, red liquid oozing down her hand onto the closed braces of her fist. She continued hammering the wall, but it seemed as if there was no use. Her chakra outtake was unstable, and she couldn't put the blue energy into her one hand, not enough to break the wall down.

Sakura began to slap pitifully at the wall. She looked pathetic. The pale side was stained with the blood of a certain cherry blossom. It started to run down the wall, as well as her fists, and pooled a spot of blood on the floor, her blood. She had a kunai in a hand, but did not use it to hurt herself, not yet anyway.

If she had known of the shinobi's presence, she would've stopped immediately, but she kept going, ignorant to the mental reactions of what was going on outside.

**:o:o:o:**

Gaara trembled inwardly, careful not to make a sound, angered at why he couldn't find the strength to move.

Kiba and Shino cried a mental tear but kept their face stoic, serious to watch the scene unfold before them.

Kankuro did not show any reaction that could be seen, but opened one eye to observe everyone else's and kept on closed to view Sakura's crisis.

**:o:o:o:**

She eyed her figure slyly in the mirror next to the door, on the far corner to her right. She looked at her memorizing hair and wondered why she had let it grow back to that long length. Sakura stared at the kunai and ripped it through her pink, luscious locks. Her hair was once again, short. She looked again in Shikamaru's mirror and closed her eyes in approval, then began to pound away at the wall in front of her.

"Why can't I do anything right? Why can't I just die?"

She had a broken bottle next to her left foot and picked up the more stable part of it. She grabbed the handle and stabbed both her arms, leaving streams of blood rushing to the cut and falling down her slender white sticks. She threw the glass bottle at the wall, shattering it to pieces, falling on the floor and backtracking to her face. The glass cut a line through her cheek, red liquid being surfaced again, and a scrape on her forehead, only shedding the skin, leaving it an aching red.

She cried dried tears, for her eyes were puffed but no evidence of water was remaining. She was tired, miserable, and above all, suicidal. Sakura found another bottle in the drawer. It was vodka, an entire bottle of vodka. She opened it with a pop and downed half of the contents. She hissed at the alcohol running down her throat. She never was able to handle her alcohol, and therefore, usually ignored the sinful substance, but this time, her judgment was clouded with thoughts of a painful death. She ignorantly dropped the bottle on the floor, spilling another half of the contents; only a quarter was left in the bottle.

Sakura mind was hazy. She was loosing blood, losing consciousness. The medic nin had never felt such a pain before in her life. She force blue energy to her hands, only resulting in chakra burns in her wrists. The muscles in her arms were aching from the forceful act, as well as the lack of blood rushing to them. She screamed in agony at the newfound pain in her arms.

She softly whispered, "My chakra usually soothes my patients, but why can't it soothe me?"

The bottle on the floor was again picked up. Sakura did not drink from the bottle, but instead poured the substance on all her wounds. The cuts on her arms, hands, and face were sizzling in the alcoholic substance. Sakura screamed a new sound. Not one of pain, but one of delight, as if she was glad that she was dying.

"Why won't I die?"

The fragile cherry blossom broke the glass violently and stabbed at her thighs. More blood. A fresh pool was being filled on the floor. The pools of blood joined together into a red mess around her body, a mess of blood, tears, and vodka. She knelt down and winced at the pain it induced in her thighs. She bit her lip, only to have it red with puncture. Sakura held a finger out and swept a finger through the disgusting liquid around her.

She drew a sign, the Leaf Village one, in the mixture. Sakura brought the finger to her mouth and licked it. She spit the substance out at the second it hit her taste buds; it was horrid. She drew her hand up to the dent in the wall, and let it lazily slide down, leaving her hand mark of death and joy. Sakura picked up the kunai and looked at it longingly.

"If I die, no one will know," she stabbed her stomach, "no one will know who I am."

She thrusted the metal deeper and coughed blood.

"If I die, I won't have to know who I am!"

She threw the kunai across the room and hit a picture, a picture of her.

"If I die, I won't have to lie or love again. I won't have to make everyone pity my weakness."

She gasped when she heard glass fall to the floor. She weakly walked to where the picture was and picked it up gingerly in her hands. She wiped the blood that was on the frame and tears marked the picture.

"_Where did Shikamaru get this?_"

Sakura ran her fingers down the image, stopping at places and running quickly at others. It was a picture of Sakura hugging Shikamaru. She wondered why he had kept this.

"If I die, I won't have to love, but to be honest," Sakura paused and kissed the image of Shikamaru and herself, more on hands of his forehead, "I want to love again, but I just don't know how."

She gently put the broken picture down and replaced the empty nail on the wall with the kunai she used to stab herself. She walked to the other side, where the dent was and picked up the broken vodka bottle and positioned in front of her heart. Her chest was heaving.

"I guess I will do this."

Sakura thrusted the bottle's sharp end, eyes closed teeth showing, ready to die. But darkness never came. Instead, she opened her eyes to find a barrier of sand in front of her. The door was open to reveal all four shinobi.

"Why the fuck won't I die?" she whispered. Her eyes looked down, hair disheveled. She once again looked at the substance on the floor, now mixed with the pink locks of her cut hair. She dropped the bottle on the floor and looked up at the four men, pitiful, worried looks in their eyes.

"I only make people worry, people pity me," and Sakura slowly captured unconsciousness and dark ruptured her eyes.

Shino rushed through the small crowd and caught her petite figure. He hugged her close to his body and for the first time, he shed a tear, a tear for Sakura. It fell on the mark on her forehead. He took his glasses off and looked lovingly at her figure.

"_Why did she do this? She wants to love again; I'll gladly love her. I'll not love her because I have to, but I'll love her because I want to spend the rest of forever with her, if Sakura wakes up._"

Kankuro stepped forward and took the forehead protector and placed it in his pocket. Shino was cracking up, tears seeing no end. He placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and Shino hugged her tighter.

He whispered, "Sakura, don't leave. Don't let our love leave."

No one noticed his statement, but Sakura smiled in her deathly form, and in result, Shino smiled back. Kiba didn't speak, but silently left the house, in search for comfort. Gaara turned around to usher him in the room, but no one was in his spot. He dismissed it and walked in himself. He saw Sakura's smile, as well as Shino's. He turned around to look at his brother and exchanged thoughtful glances. They knew that the Hokage would be busy, so there would be no point in requesting her to come. Kankuro left in a blur to look for Sasuke. He was the only one in the gang who studied medics. Even if he did not master it, he had knowledge in it, and Kankuro and Gaara knew that with him as doctor, news wouldn't spread like wildfire through the town.

**:o:o:o:**

"_Sakura? What has happened to you?_"

Kiba questioned nothing in particular. He sat in a tree, his favorite tree. He traveled fast to a Cherry Blossom Tree just northwest of the giant monumental Hokage statue. It was his favorite because it reminded him of Sakura. It was beautiful like her, but it never reflected the true beauty of Sakura. He was atop the utmost branch. He was thinking, thinking hard.

"_What the fucking hell is she keeping away from us? From me?_"

It started to rain, and his clothes got soaked. He hoped that Akamaru was still safely at home. He tilted his chin up and let the rain fall on his face. It embraced him in comfort. He reminisced of the younger days, where life was so carefree, where life was simple, and the only problem was the Chunin Exams. Now, life was a mess, especially for Sakura and all her friends.

Kiba started to tear and let his guard down. He hadn't noticed the presence behind him.

"Kiba? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey Sasuke. I should be asking you the same question."

"Dude! Are you crying?" He was smirking, "Gay much! Don't you think?"

"Shut up. I'm really not in the mood Uchiha."

"Well, I'm here because I'm thinking…"

"About Sakura?"

The Uchiha hesitated, "Yea… how did you know?"

"Because, that's the reason I'm here. This is a sakura tree after all. It would, by instinct, make you think of her." A tear rolled down his cheek, and he closed his eyes, tyring to brush it away. "_If only he knew. If only he knew the pain I feel, the pain that she feels, the pain that we feel._"

"You know? Sometimes, that girl can really get on your nerves." Kiba was about to defend her, "But she really gets to you. She's something special you know. And I fear that if I hurt her anymore, she'll truly feel pain, the kind of pain that involves physical discomfort. You know what I mean?"

The dog-lover practically shouted, "Then take better care of her! You don't know what's going on in her life anymore, do you? Act like you care for once! She cared for you after all these years. I'd kill for someone to love me like that! She took you into her heart with open arms and all you do is shun her existence. If you knew what was going on you arrogant bastard, you've get the incentive to kill yourself, and maybe then she wouldn't have to!"

"What are you talking about?"

Kiba didn't bother to answer. He poofed somewhere else, some other place where he wouldn't have to see the damn Uchiha. And in his heart, he could hear Sakura's voice, reaching out to him. "_Kiba-kun…_"

A tear… a tear was all that was seen on the stoical posture of the oh-so-boisterous Kiba Inuzuka.

------------------------------

_A/N: Make sure you R&R and check out the poll on my page. I will also have a schedule on my page about approximate days for updates._


	5. Chapter 4

_A/N: I am so glad that I'm getting review(s), and I especially want to thank __**GOTH Lolita27**__ for sticking by my side when the going gets tough, and when I have to do things… illegally… she knows what I mean. Hope you like this. Happy New Year everybody!_

_Warning: Language_

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer: To those who think my story is awesome… Thank You! To those who think I own Naruto… F You, because I don't!_

------------------------------

Chapter 4

"_Hello? Hello? Is anybody there?_"

Sakura was stuck in a world of darkness, and all she could see was several other people. They were turned around, crying. Some were shouting out 'why?' while others just let the tears fall. Sakura got the sudden urge to cry herself. She walked up to one of the crying ninja. She softly touched his shoulder, and he turned around.

"Sakura?"

"Sas- Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

"You- I- We- you're not supposed to be here…"

"Sasuke, why are you crying?"

"Saku-chan."

At this, everyone turned around, and they were her best boy friends, all tearing up, all crying, as if they had lost something so dear to them. She ran up to Naruto and asked to no one in particular what had happened. Then she paused, and stared at Sasuke.

"Saku-chan? You never call me that anymore."

"I don't think it will make much of a difference now Cherry-chan."

"But why? What happened?"

Naruto spoke up, his words choking up by his sobs.

"Sakura-chan, you are, not dead…"

"_Dead…_" Sakura let the words ring through her ears. "What do you mean dead? Of course I'm not dead!"

They stopped crying, only to snap their heads to the usually unemotional Sai. His face was not smiling that neurotic grin, but had a softer look to it, with true worry and genuine emotion. He faced Sakura, and took her face into his hands and bent down to kiss her forehead.

"How I've always wanted to do that."

Sakura blushed furiously, but was surprisingly not mad. She took a peek at the others to see their reactions, but they were just as gloomy as before. Sakura was surprised that the others didn't already beat Sai to a bloody pulp.

"Guys. Stop joking around. What is going on?"

Sakura went to reach for Kiba, and a centimeter away was all that was left for a reassuring, comforting hug, but it vanished. They all vanished from her sight. Sakura dropped to her knees and sobbed; why? She did not know. She heard footsteps from beyond the darkness. She widened her eyes and turned around. In her position, she would've been easily killed, but when she looked up, nothing happened. However, a sinister laugh was heard, and a man was in front of her. She couldn't make out the face, but she could hear the familiarity of the voice. It was the same voice that killed her parents, or so she thought.

She felt a liquid drop on her forehead. It wasn't her blood, but the blood from a kunai, the same kunai that killed… her parents.

"What- Who are you?"

"I, my dear Cherry Blossom, am your worse nightmare." He lifted his arm, about to strike, but a sudden light appeared, blinding her eyes, and he disappeared. Once again, all the fallen blossom could see and feel was emptiness.

**:o:o:o:**

Sasuke tried to look for Kiba, to find answers, but to his avail, he failed.

"_Damn it! What did he mean by Sakura… killing herself? Crap! Sakura!_"

He made a move to end his search for Kiba and begin a quest for his blossom.

"_What the hell did she get stuck into now?_"

**:o:o:o:**

Gaara and Shino looked down at Sakura; her face was pale, but she was not dying. Her breathes were coming in and out at a heaving pace, but she there was no sign of perfect consciousness; and by the swift movements of her pupils underlying her eyelids, she was dreaming, but it looked as if this 'dream' was more of a nightmare.

"Sakura…"

"Shino, there is nothing you can do now. Kankuro just went to get Uchiha."

"What? You're kidding me! That bastard? The one that made her lose faith in love? The one that… made her get like this?"

"I doubt that he's the reason for her… sudden outburst, Shino, but he is the only one we can count on at the moment to make sure that she is not seriously injured."

"Humph."

**:o;o:o:**

In the search for Sasuke, Kankuro found Kiba instead. Kankuro thought that Sasuke would've been at the Cherry Blossom Creek, but the second he saw Kiba, he left thoughts of doubt and went up to him. He hadn't even noticed that the dog-dude was gone.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"If you're looking for Sasuke, he just left to go look for Sakura…" He drifted off into his own world and phased out. He looked up at a falling petal; it fell on his lap. To the world, he seemed dead, but the quickened beating of his heart and restless trembling noted otherwise.

Kankuro looked just as worried as Kiba, but as a sand shinobi, he refused to openly show it.

"Knowing Sasuke, he's probably at bridge… you know, where Team 7 usually met up."

"Hn." With that Kankuro left in a blur, leaving behind a crying Kiba. He didn't care who saw him, he had a reason to show feelings, and he also could care less if this went pass the true rules of a ninja. He showed feelings, and that is his nindo, his ninja way.

He leaned against the bark of the sakura tree and continued to move in his own world, imagining what things would be like if he had just… been there for her when, Sasuke or even her parents, couldn't be. He knew that so much would've changed if he just took it up to be with Sakura, any and at all times possible.

**:o:o:o:**

Kankuro went speeding through the trees and buildings of Konoha, while bystanders had to hold their items down from the quick gust of wind that the sand sib gave off. To the people, he was but a blur.

Sweat was running down his face. He had to get to the bridge quick, before he lost Sasuke again. Their meeting place was on the other side of town, and because it was a weekend, the streets were buzzing with merchants and vulnerable townspeople. Kankuro's eyebrows crunched together, keeping the situation serious in his mind. He had to put all the pieces together, but he just when he thought he was done, he realized that there was yet another piece to the madness that he had yet to discover. Sakura… where did she fit into all this? And why was she so involved in whatever was happening? He thought hard, but he couldn't seem to find a solution. So he did what he did best, wait.

Just up ahead, he saw Sasuke, leaning against the bridge's balcony, elbows steady, eyes closed, eyebrows disfigured in thinking.

"_There's the damn bastard._"

"Hey Sasuke! I've been looking everywhere for you… Sakur-"

"What? Where is she? I need to see her… Kiba said she's in trouble!" Sasuke got out of his stoic composure and was practically shouting at the shocked sand sib. Kankuro looked at Sasuke almost with a pitiful look clashed with surprise.

"Sasuke, come with me… I will take you to her. I'll explain on the way."

"Hn…"

"_I will do anything for Sakura…_" Sasuke thought, while trying to listen to Kankuro with the utmost attention. He _needed_ to know the details.

Kankuro led Sasuke through Konoha once again, in the high-tail direction of Shikamaru's apartment. As he was explaining the situation to Sasuke, he realized how he had bruises on his arms and leg, and possibly his face and back. At the moment Kankuro couldn't see, but he kept his mouth shut, knowing that the Uchiha would just yell at him for not focusing on the situation at hand.

"_Is it me or is everyone getting… no, don't think that way. It was just a coincidence. Yeah – that's it._"

**:o:o:o:**

"_When will Kankuro and Sasuke come back? She needs them._" Gaara looked at the poor sight in front of him and shook his head lightly.

Sakura started to sweat up again, trembling nervously and fearfully. Her eyes shot open and she yelled an abrupt and short 'no.' Her body sat straight up, almost knocking Shino out. She started to run towards the door, begging for escape from the loneliness of her dream. Gaara stopped her and held her firmly by the shoulders.

He whispered in a soothing voice, "Sakura, what's wrong?"

"He's coming to get me," her voice anxious with fear, eyes glimmering with unshed tears, "He's going to kill me! First my parents, and now, I'm next!" Her eyes shot from corner to corner of the room, as is examining if anyone was there, ready to pounce and torturingly murder the kunoichi.

Her eyes suddenly turned to that killing intent that Gaara used to have when he wasn't able to control his Shukaku.

"Let go off me! I need to kill him before he kills me!" She growled, but Gaara was not afraid.

"_I won't let go of you, not now, not ever._"

His hands stayed firmed, but instead of holding her shoulders, he grabbed hold of her entire body, enclosing her petite fixture in his arms, hugging her lovingly and with much want.

"I said let go of me." Her voice was breaking, half with sobs and half with gasps.

"_No. This is my only chance to hold the one who showed me to love again._"

His arms tightened and eyes closed, as if relishing the feeling of someone in his arms.

"Please Gaara, I don't want to hurt you."

"_You could never hurt me. I love you too much. The only way you can do that to me is if you told me that you hated me. I don't care if we're just friends. Just don't ever leave me, and ever other male shinobi that loves you in this town. They will never be anything more to you than friends, but we can all still have a one-sided love._"

"I love you," he whispered, only to where Sakura could've heard.

Her eyes shot open from its murderous intent, as did Gaara's. He was just as equally surprised at his statement as Sakura was.

She said almost inaudibly, "What?"

Gaara didn't know what to say, so he didn't bother to think out an elaborate plan and just let out what felt right. "You heard me."

Sakura was overwhelmed. She started pounding at Gaara's chest, not painfully, but pathetically. Gaara didn't respond negatively at her gesture, but only wrapped his arms with more intent.

Just then, the door swung open to the scene. Gaara's back was facing the door. He didn't bother to wear his gourd anymore. He found power without it. Instead, he wore a pendant with sand filled in it, as a memorial of his mother. Sakura's beaten face on looked the door, where Kankuro and Sasuke stood.

In front of them, reactions were diverse. Kankuro was inwardly cheering, noting that Gaara opened his feelings to the one who enabled his brother love. But outside, his face was calm, softened. However, he couldn't help but feel a nonexistent pang of pain hit his heart. Sasuke was angry and jealous inside. How dare anyone touch the one thing he loved! Outside, his eye was jumpy, until.

"Hey Kankuro, didn't you tell me that I needed to heal Sakura."

"Oh right. Gaara, bring her on the bed. Shino, change the bed sheets, could you?"

"Yeah sure." Shino nodded, and Gaara waited with the now fallen Sakura in his arms. She had fallen consciously asleep while in his arms. To her, his confession was just part of her knocked-up dream.

Her arms were around Gaara's neck. After Shino replaced the bloodied sheets, he laid her on the bed.

"What happened?"

"That's right. Sasuke wasn't here to… experience… her unfortunality."

"She tried to kill herself. Simple as that, now heal her as best you can."

"Right."

Sakura groaned painfully as Sasuke hesitated to come any closer. Her breaths were coming out closer together and more panicked.

Her lips opened slightly and peeped out a 'no'. Her eyes remained closed and eyebrows crunched together with pure worry. Her mouth opened once again and mouthed an 'I love you,' to no one in particular. It had made no noise, but ever person in the room saw it. Their hearts melted, hoping that Sakura had meant one of them. The kunoichi, herself, didn't know why she said that, but in her now unconscious state, she could care less.

Each boy vowed to himself that they'd protect her to the death. They loved her.

They loved her…

------------------------------

_A/N: Sorry that I'm a day late in updating. There is something called school, that I have to go through. Remember to R&R and to vote on my page! I am also sorry that this is kind of short._

_Dannah-chan_


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed… not many…by the way, I have a new laptop! It's pink, and I'm making sure that my files don't get lost so that I won't have to do anything illegal anymore. Slow updates because of my new job and school.

Warning: Language and Tiny Innuendo

Rating: T

Disclaimer: DC – I own Naruto!

Naruto – You don't own me.

Sasuke – Hypothetically speaking dobe.

Masashi – Actually, I own Naruto…

DC – Oh… okay! (runs off crying)

------------------------------

Chapter 5

Sasuke looked back at the three men behind him. In his face was a measurement of doubt. He didn't think that he should be the one to take care of something so fragile… so important. Shino and the Sand Sibs took a solemn nod, gesturing Sasuke to go ahead. He put down his head in reply, his hair shadowing his eyes, looking down, and knowing that he had no choice if he wanted her to live.

He sat at the edge of the bed. He took hold of her hand, squeezing it ever so lightly, trying to get a response from the kunoichi, but to his avail, he found none. He put his hand against her sweating forehead and cupped her cheek gently. A valley crevassed in between his eyebrows, sweat rolling down his neck. He took a kunai from the wall, when he saw that it was stained with blood, and put it back.

"No, Sakura. What have you done to yourself?"

He took out a fresh one from his black pouch. Sasuke was hesitating, again, but when she coughed, blood had spurted out, and that caught his immediate attention. He carefully ripped open her nurse's uniform, keeping on her bindings. This was no time to take advantage of Sakura.

Sasuke closed his eyes, trying to gather chakra at his hand with a steady rate. He did not want to mess this up.

Gaara examined all her wounds. Other than the cuts and bruises, the serious ones seemed to be on her thighs, her arms, and stomach. He glanced at her hair. It was long before, after growing it out… but it had been cut again, not by an enemy, but by her own will.

After Sasuke was able to get a steady flow going, he positioned his hands over the most serious wound, the stomach. By doing this, he'd already have saved her, if done right. But, Sasuke still thought that he was too late. She had lost a lot of blood, judging by the puddles and stained all… and I mean all… over the room. It looked like bloodshed.

"I can't try to heal her internally. If I mess up, she'll die. All I can do is make sure it doesn't get infected and close the wound up."

Sasuke did what he thought. It had closed up partially. He ran his fingers over the work he'd just done, but stopped at a scar.

"Oh Kami."

All ears picked it up, raising their eyebrows in curiosity. Sasuke turned around, noting that all the guys were staring at him, and where his fingers had lain.

Gaara raised his invisible eyebrows and questioned the sharingan wielder almost telepathically.

"Ok. What happened?"

Sasuke sighed, hoping that he'd never had to say anything of the sort, as something to regret, "I- well, we kinda fought at one point because I called her," he hesitated, almost afraid of what he was going to say, "I called her weak and worthless."

He bowed his head down, hoping to be forgiven by the unconscious coral-colored girl. His onyx eyes met with her beautiful locks, reaching over to her hair, which was now cut, again, in a brutal manner.

"Forget it. I am here to save a comrade, nothing more."

He started down to her body again, more aggressive than before. He cleaned every wound with such gingerly action and closed them all up. He knew that Sakura would have done a much better job, but this is what he knew, and he did not want to push his limitations because it would end up hurting him… and the kunoichi in front of him.

**:o:o:o:**

Neji and Shikamaru hopped from tree to tree, passing through the woods with great speed. The prodigy kept his byakugan in check, in case of any ambush.

After a day of traveling, they reached Tsunade's secret place where all her scrolls were hidden. Shikamaru opened the door, inspecting the place for any hidden traps. It was nothing special. From the outside, it looked like a shack, but when you went inside, the walls were lined with steel and bamboo. The shelves were a special oak, stained with a golden color.

"Hey, Neji. Which one were we supposed to get?"

"The Hokage said that the scroll's paper were made of dried cherry blossoms, all pasted together in a sort of way. How the hell they did that? I don't know, but it should also have the emblem of a petal from a cherry blossom, written on with blood."

"Some scroll…"

True, they both thought that it was weird, but they also realized how important this mission was for Sakura-chan. They found it in a golden box, actually hidden under the floorboards of the room. They both had the temptation to lift their fingers, pry open that seal, and read its very contents, but they knew that they can't, but if they could, maybe they could protect Sakura, without the help of anyone else. They would have her all to themselves, but they were yet to be informed of Sakura's suicidal attempt. It would've broken their hearts, broken into bite size pieces.

"Let's go. The faster we get to Konoha, the faster we know what's going on with Sakura."

"Hn."

They secured the scroll to a belt and safely packaged it inside their green backpack. One more day… one more day to wait.

**:o:o:o:**

She groaned… progress! She fluttered her eyes open… complete! She smiled… no…

"Sakura-chan. Are you okay? I was afraid you wouldn't wake up."

"Gaara-kun? Is that you?"

The husky voiced grunted and forced out a blunt 'no.'

"Saku-chan… smile for me," he scowled when she said Gaara's name instead of his, with a –kun in the end especially!

"Sasuke?" She shot her upper body up and glanced around the room in panicky eyes. "Where's everyone else?"

"I told them to all leave. I'm going to care for you tonight."

"Oh."

He motioned her to move the blanket off the bed to reassess his work. She looked at him and almost laughed because it was basically the only time he would ever care for her. Sasuke stared at Sakura's eyes. They were no longer the dancing green sea, but it looked like a hardened jade. 'Who knew what she's gone through when I wasn't with her?'

Sasuke proceeded to lift her shirt off. It wasn't her original nurse's uniform, but it consisted of Shikamaru's shirt and baggy sweatpants. It was all they had at the time. He checked up to see if Sakura would blush or giggle incessantly, like she used to when he would even touch her. But he frowned when she didn't do anything of the sort. She simply lifted her arms up so that the shirt would slip off easily.

Sakura kept her eyes stoical; no gleam in her eyes remained.

"If I may, Uchiha-san, go to the kitchen and have something to eat?"

"No need for formalities. We've known each other for a long time. I know everything about you and you know everything about me."

"Shut up and help me to the kitchen."

Sasuke's eyes widen at the sudden rudeness but closed it up as quickly as the expression bounced up.

"Ok."

**:o:o:o:**

In the office, Lady Tsunade was bustling through papers like it was the end of her life. 'I got to send a letter to Hinata, Ino, Ten-Ten, and Temari. They are her friends, and no matter how annoying, she trusts them. Now for the boys…'

A knock was heard.

"Come in."

"Good morning Lady Hokage."

"Shikamaru? Neji? What are you doing here? It had only been a day and a half."

"We know how urgent it is. We decided to go faster."

"I see… well, now that you're here, you might as well run an errand. You must hand deliver these letters to the following recipients. It is about Sakura, and I might as well explain it to her important friends."

"Do we have to? The journey itself was troublesome. Now I have to go around town looking for these people?"

"Yes Lady Tsunade. Let's go Shikamaru. The more we complain, the more time we waste."

"What a drag."

**:o:o:o:**

Gaara, Kankuro, Shino, and Kiba were talking about random things. They were seated under the tree that Kiba lain, and decided to stay there because Sasuke had kicked them out.

They were all just thinking about nothing in particular, but when the wind started to blow, the petals started to fall. They hated that, Kiba especially. How could someone so strong be named after something so vulnerable?

"Guys. Let's talk. Being quiet is not going make us any happier."

Kankuro suggested to the gloomy guys. He knew that it was not his place to make any funny antics, but he needed to lighten the mood up. Being depressive was just not his thing.

Gaara raised his invisible eyebrow when Kankuro stood up to stretch. Kiba plopped on the grass and closed his eyes. Shino sat down with pretzel legs and looked at bugs. A beautiful day and they couldn't even find themselves to spar.

They heard two chakra holders approaching, each of them perked in their own way. It was funny to see them all relax at about the same time when they realized that it was only Neji and Shikamaru.

"Yo." "Hey."

Shino, Kankuro, Gaara, and Kiba sat up/stood still and just glared at them, one by one, with a stare like daggers, piercing through their skin.

Almost simultaneously, Shikamaru and Neji threw the scrolls to them and asked what the hell their problem was.

Kiba ripped the scroll opened, "A meeting? About Sakura? Oh great, now what? What the fucking hell is going on? I hate life."

Neji and Shikamaru had no clue what happened with Sakura, because hence, they were on a mission, but Kiba's personality confused them. Wasn't he the kind of guy to get excited? He never looked so troubled.

The three fear stricken shinobi furrowed their eyebrows, while the two that were on a mission raised them in confusion, as Gaara simply gave out a sigh.

"I guess I'll tell you what happened, because, apparently, these guys are too gay to experience it again."

Shino, the usually quiet one, retorted, "Don't you fucking say I'm gay, Sand Sucker! You don't have a dick between those stone balls of yours so don't you fucking dare call any of us gay! Would you like to re-experience what happened? Huh? Damn you to hell if you think that we are too gay to listen to this. This fucking thing is reality, and we have to go through it. I will fucking kill you if you dare say anything about that again because when it comes to Sakura, she's something important, something important to all of us, so don't you fucking belittle us by saying that we don't care because this life of a ninja is no fucking game anymore!"

Shino was flaring, gasping for air after his sudden outburst, "I'm sorry Gaara. I didn't mean it like that… but-"

"Shut up. I care about her, too."

Neji and Shikamaru exchanged curious glances, and then looked back at the frazzled four. They looked like a damn mess! Kiba started to whimper, standing up abruptedly again.

"I need to get Akamaru, but long story short – Sakura tried to kill herself. Gaara can tell you details later. I have to go," he said, hair ruffled, tears threatening to fall from his brown eyes. He knew that Akamaru was busy. You could say that he was on a mission with the big dogs now, accompanied with his sister. He didn't want to have Akamaru go, but this was a kind of mission that was strictly canine and nurse, so he couldn't go, nor did he retort to the Hokage's request.

"Kiba! Don't you dare go. We all know Akamaru isn't home. He's on a mission. Stay and re-face the truth like a shinobi."

At the moment, Shikamaru was puzzled, for the first time in his life. Did he hear correctly? 'Sakura tried to kill herself… suicide? But why? Is it about… oh no… it is. I just don't know what **it** is yet…'

Gaara looked at Shikamaru and Neji with a stoical posture, "What Kiba said is true. She tried to kill herself, and it would have been successful if I hadn't stopped her. We saw everything. We saw each little detail and many pained whispers. She cut her hair again, but she still looks as beautiful as ever. Yes, she does have many cuts and bruises that will be shown to Lady Tsunade later, but we had Sasuke come over and do what he had to do. Unfortunately, we couldn't stay because Uchiha kicked us out, seriously and painfully," Gaara looked at everyone in an observing attempt and then spared a glance to Kankuro, "Did you happen to notice those bruises that were on Sasuke?"

Kankuro furrowed his eyebrows and nodded, "When I found him, I saw them, but I didn't feel the need to bring up conversation. Perhaps, he'll tell us when we go to this… meeting thing about Sakura. When did the scroll say it was?"

Neji closed his eyes and said, "Tomorrow at noon," in a monotonous voice.

Kiba and Shino walked away, without even sparing a farewell, and left the others to dwell on whatever they needed to. Kankuro and Gaara left together as well in a whirlwind of sand.

The only people left in the premises were Neji and Shikamaru, and they decided to pay Sasuke and Sakura a visit, after all, they still needed to pass on the scroll, and Shikamaru had to get home.

**:o:o:o:**

Neji and Shikamaru weren't in any rush, so instead of running and jumping through town, they walked at a leisurely and lazy pace through the main square of Konoha. The walk was silent, but that was something to get use to when you're in the presence of two stoical prodigies. However, it wasn't an unbearable silence, but an easygoing, peaceful one.

Shikamaru, as always, was looking up at the clouds, hands laced behind his head. Neji walked with his hands, freely swinging to his sides, but he had his eyes closed in deep thought.

"What is with the sudden change?" Neji inquired.

"Change with what?"

"Sakura. Wasn't she just dead weight before? Ever since the Chunin Exams, up to when Sasuke left the town. Why did she have to change? Why did she make everything so difficult for us?"

"You don't appreciate what she is trying to do to get noticed?" Shikamaru left the clouds from his sight.

"I appreciate, I really do, but maybe girls are not meant to be ninja. They just get in the way."

"You're right. Girls are complicated specimen. But I wouldn't bother to ask such menial questions when they don't nag at me. I think that Sakura has a right to do what she wants, and she turned out beautiful this way." Shikamaru, once again, turned his attention to the clouds, 'Why can't we all be free like the clouds. They never have problems…'

Neji pondered on this and gave a satisfied smile. It wasn't a large, happy one, but it was a smile that Neji could give.

They finally walked up the stairs to Shikamaru's door. He took out a key and attempted to unlock it but apparently, someone broke it because it fell, fast.

Neji and Shikamaru stood at the threshold with wide eyes, and then exchanged it with an aggravated glare.

Shikamaru muttered incoherent curses and walked it, moving the now broken door out of the way. He looked at the living room, and then the kitchen. "Everything looks fine." Neji nodded and walked to the door Shikamaru placed Sakura in.

They opened it and found Sasuke, tired as hell, leaning against the only part of the wall that was clean. Neji ran over to Sasuke and placed a hand to his forehead. Sasuke cracked an eye open and announced that he was alright. Apparently, he had just had enough from emitting too much chakra at such a controlled pace. It was difficult for anyone that wasn't used to it.

Shikamaru looked at his room. There was blood, everywhere, and rolled his eyes when he realized that he'd have to clean it, but in the process, his pupils landed on a faint Sakura. He walked over to her, sat by her side, and pulled the covers up to her chin.

"Is she going to be alright?"

Sasuke stared at her, and nodded quietly. He used a lot of his energy, and it knocked the wind out of him. He stood up, with the help of Neji, and muttered a thank you.

Neji and Shikamaru nodded for his acknowledgment and perked up when they, too, saw the bruises.

"Where did the bruises come from, Sasuke?"

"I'll tell you later, whenever there is a chance to tell everyone at the same time. I hate repeating myself."

Shikamaru understood where he was coming from and motioned Neji to throw him the scroll.

Sasuke caught it with ease and opened it up carefully.

'To whomever it is concerned to, we will be having a meeting tomorrow. This is about Sakura, and it is best if everyone comes. Do not worry, Sakura will attend as well, and she will be in the care of Shikamaru up until then. To those of you who do not know of her current condition, you will be informed of it tomorrow. To those who do know, you will attend this meeting for further details to learn about Sakura's true past. Unfortunately, she doesn't even know her past, so don't bother trying to talk to her about it. I expect everyone in my office by noon. I will tell you everything. You have a right to know what is going on with your friend's life, as well as she does. Thank you and I will see you soon.**'**

Sasuke closed the scroll and closed his eyes. He looked out the window and judging by the sun, it was about eight at night, "I should go now. I trust you with her, Nara."

Shikamaru walked over to where the picture frame was and took the kunai off the nail He replaced it with the photo frame again, cleaning off the blood that was on its broken glass. His eyes softened and turned around to pick up a cloth.

Neji told Sasuke that he had better told them what had happened to him at the meeting tomorrow. Sasuke complied and offered his services to Shikamaru, asking if he would like any help cleaning up.

Shikamaru dropped the cloth to the floor, not because he was too lazy to clean, but because this was a memory that should not be erased from anyone's mind, no matter how horrible it is. He picked Sakura up with ease, and Neji opened the door for them. Sasuke opened the door to the guest bedroom as Shikamaru placed her gently in the right side of the bed.

He took his jounin jacket off and hung it on a hook. He slowly took off his armor, when he was finally down to only his cargo pants. Neji and Sasuke bid a quiet good bye to Shikamaru, but wished for the very best silently in their minds for Sakura.

As they walked out the door, Shikamaru closed the door behind them, but it just fell to the floor again. He got some screws out of a drawer and a screwdriver. He effectively replaced the door and bolted it shut.

Shikamaru walked to the bathroom to take a clean shower. He blasted the water on warm and sighed as he placed his forehead on the cold tile wall, looking down at the dirt and grime that swirled down the drain. It was getting really foggy and the water muted out any other noise.

When he was satisfied, he walked out, placing a towel around from his hips down. Shikamaru closed his eyes and breathed in the musty air, but found another scent present in the room. He turned around and found Sakura wearing a large white shirt, which belonged to him, and socks. She had nothing else on. Sakura slowly walked up to Shikamaru and gazed at his features, dripping with hot and wet water.

"You should be asleep. Get some rest," he opened the door, which was connected to the guest room.

They were so close that their breaths were lingering, and there was no longer any private air. They shared the same air, breathed the same air, and relished the same air. Shikamaru, despite his moist body, wrapped his arm around her in a secured fashion, as Sakura rested her head on his shoulder. Through the mist of the mirror, Shikamaru saw Sakura smile. It was a true smile, a love filled grin. However, it was small and hardly worth noticing, but he did notice it. He did.

Sakura whispered, "Save me, please. Save me from myself."

Shikamaru didn't understand what she meant by that, but by the tears streaming down her cheeks and the furrowed crest between her eyebrows, it was clear that she didn't know what she was talking about either.

Nonetheless, Shikamaru said, "I will protect you. You will always be mine."

At that, Sakura giggled slightly and motioned Shikamaru to follow her. He knew that he still had to at least put his boxers on but Sakura clung onto him, pulling him to the bed.

"Don't leave me alone, please. I'm scared."

Shikamaru's eyes showed compassion, but he said no words aloud. 'I'll never leave you.'

He crawled into bed with her in his arms. Shikamaru was still wet and Sakura was still in pain, but who knew whether or not she was conscious of her actions. Sakura snuggled closer and enjoyed the warmth Shikamaru gave off.

He subdued himself to sleep, bringing in the scent of his favorite kunoichi. And there they were, no matter how imperfect, they would be safe and happy, for this night, for the last time… for the last time they would be safe and happy.

------------------------------

A/N: Slow updating because no one is reviewing… that and school and basketball and math club and secretary and meetings and planning a wedding and modeling and planning an anniversary and acting as cupid for the holidays by trying to hook my friends up with people.

Check out my one-shot!


	7. Chapter 6

_A/N: I finally got some reviews! Thanks so much for all of your support and I made sure to reply to all of my reviewers! _

_Warning: Language_

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer: I own Naruto in my dreams… Then all manly characters are my slaves to do my naughty pleasures! Mwah ha ha ha ha!_

------------------------------

Chapter 6

Shikamaru woke up in an empty bed, but still damp in a moist towel. '_What time is it?_' He glanced at his clock. Five in the morning. He tilted his nose upwards, having a delicious smell welcome him in the morning. It was something that he grew accustomed to when he lived with his mother, but then learned to live without, especially since his mother was no longer there to cook for him. Besides, he barely had time for breakfast now a days, with missions and whatnot.

He finally registered in his head what had happened the night before. '_Where is pinky anyway?_' He found himself blushing from thinking about how he held her last night, and what he wore exactly when he did. To be perfectly honest, he was barely wearing anything, just a white towel, while Sakura was wearing a large, white shirt that happened to be his.

Shikamaru drudged out of the bed, towel falling to the floor. He drew his arms up, stretching, then rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. He made his bed, which he thought to be troublesome since it was a waste of his time, but every time he would leave his bed a mess, he would hear a faint voice of his mother nagging at him. Shikamaru chuckled. He took another deep breath in, realizing that someone in his house was cooking, and also to the fact that Sakura was no longer in the room.

He walked slowly to a dresser to get out some pants, and maybe boxers if he was lucky. He opened the mahogany drawer, took out dark blue boxers and tan cargo pants that went to his knees. Today, he had no missions, so he found no point in getting out the armor. However, with being a shinobi and all, he planned to put the vest on him, just for emergency purposes.

Just when he was about to slide a leg in one the elastic… he heard plates clattering behind him. Shikamaru's sleepy eyes grew wide, and he turned his head hesitantly over his shoulder. And there it was, well, there _she_ was. Sakura was able to slip in the door without making it creak. But now, in front of her, were broken plates and bowls and cups. In one of her hands, a tray was dangling. His gaze traveled to her face, which was now flustered and could probably compare to a tomato at the moment; Sasuke would have indulged her if that was true.

She no longer wore his shirt, but had on a pair of white cotton panties and her white bindings underneath one of Shikamaru's black fishnet shirts. But that could not compare to what was in front of her.

Sakura spluttered out a sorry and covered her eyes with her hands, already embarrassed of what happened. She started to state something about breakfast and bed and shirts and food in kitchen. She was actually speaking so fast that Shikamaru couldn't comprehend. However, he wasn't as embarrassed as he should have been. Seeing Sakura so flustered was kind of cute; besides, he had a pretty hot ass, and Sakura took note of that. Thank Kami that she didn't see anything else!

"You can open your eyes now."

Sakura peeked through one of her fingers and sighed a held breath.

"I am so sorry. I didn't realize that you were a morning person, nor did I know that you were awake."

Shikamaru chuckled, "Well I didn't think the same," a silence fell upon them, but he spoke up, "Well you got an eyeful… didn't you?"

Sakura's cheeks turned pink, and she turned around briskly, arms crossed in front of her, lips pouting, and foot stomped on the floor, "Well it's not my fault that male shinobi are damn hot!"

Shikamaru chuckled, then whispered in her ear, "Not all," he walked out the door, "Just me!"

Sakura laughed and proceeded to bend down to pick up the broken glass and porcelain. Slowly, she picked each piece up, sights of blood flashing through her mind. She shook the images away from her head, trying not to remember that one point in time when she was completely out of it.

The smart genius walked through the door with a dustpan, ready to sweep up the mess before anyone got hurt. Suddenly, Sakura saw red.

"Ow!"

"What's wrong Sakura?"

"I pricked myself," she showed him her finger and stuck her tongue out, "Nothing that I can't fix!"

She made an attempt to control her chakra but then burned herself with the pink energy. She no longer had blue chakra, like others, but decided that maybe she should be different! So she had her chakra done pink… odd, isn't it?

Sighing in defeat, Sakura resorted to squeezing out the blood before wrapping it in a bandage.

"I guess I still can't control my chakra anymore!" She let out another sigh, as well as a defeated look, before plastering on a fake smile to cheer Shikamaru up, and proceeded to clean the floor, "I have breakfast ready! We have a meeting with Lady Tsunade, and I, for one, am very excited! I can't wait to learn about my real past!"

Shikamaru smiled in a pitiful attempt and led the way to the kitchen. He was welcomed with a sight of the most delicious food.

"What's with the feast?"

"I got bored. And I haven't had anything good to eat, other than coffee and ramen! I think I'm getting sick of that, so I'm cooking food for a change. I hope you like it!"

"I love it," Shikamaru gave out a true smile, and in turn, she gave out a true smile. That was something that could melt any man's heart, as well as her laugh. Shikamaru wondered right at that moment if this is what it would be like if he was married to Sakura. He dazed out of reality and started to daydream.

"Earth to Shika-kun! Dig in!" She motioned him to sit, and he did.

Shikamaru shook the thoughts of marriage from his head. She deserved someone better; not anyone as monotonous and plain as him. He didn't deserve someone as perfect as her; he deserved an average looking wife and an average life. The average life could not come true, but the wife thing was bound to happen, he thought.

He took a whiff and a smell of food engorged his nostrils. Pancakes? Sakura had a fork near his mouth.

"Try it! It's American food… I think. Well, it's something different and it's really good!"

Shikamaru opened his mouth and chewed on the gooey, chewy… delicious bite!

"Wow… This is pretty good!"

"Yippee! I'm glad you like it," she handed him a glass of orange juice and started to eat some herself.

They ate in silence, but chomped mercilessly. When the food was consumed, Sakura washed the dishes, with the help of Shikamaru, and went to the guest room.

"I'm going to take a shower. We still have five hours until the meeting."

"Heh, yup."

Shikamaru left the room, giving Sakura privacy and so that the earlier scene would not occur again. He lazily walked to the living room and plopped on the couch. The genius picked up the remote and flipped through channels, finding nothing else better to do with his time.

He started to think of the past few days: the attempted rape, the mission, the attempted suicide, the scroll, the bedroom, the sleep… but most especially, Sakura. He smiled every time he thought of her. He turned the television off, getting off the couch.

A knock was heard at the door. Shikamaru looked through the peephole and saw two people. He groaned, for he was not in the mood for any guests.

"Yo. Come in, Gaara and Kiba." It was an unlikely couple to walk through the door together, but they just nodded their heads, gave their acknowledgement and sat down at the kitchen table.

Shikamaru inquired, "So how are you two feeling after yesterday's predicament?"

"We're doing just fine. How is Sakura?" Gaara asked.

"She's okay. I think she's over it, well, just about. She's not acting the way you described her."

Kiba smirked, "That's good."

Shikamaru offered the guests some breakfast, made by Sakura, and they wanted some, wanting to know how the kunoichi cooked. It wasn't any surprise to them that the food was to die for. It was like a trip to paradise, heaven and back in a morsel of delights.

They went over to the living room, to mainly talk about nonsense. The television was on, running in the background.

"So where is Sakura?" Kiba asked, anxious to see her happy again.

"She's taking a shower, and she _has_ been for the last hour."

Gaara smirked, '_Just like my sister._'

"Apparently, you don't know girls. They take so long to take showers and get ready to look just right for whomever they please. But don't worry about it; she's probably just washing her troubles away. We still have four hours until the meeting."

"Hn."

The door to the guest bedroom creaked open, and Sakura walked out of the door. When she walked, she left a trail of water behind her. The kunoichi realized that a certain brunette and red head were in the room as well. Her main concern was getting to Shikamaru. Besides, it wasn't like she was naked! She was just a little embarrassed about how she lost control the day before. It was a sign of weakness, and she hated to be weak in front of the guys.

Sakura walked down the hallway to the room, and peered over the corner. She was wet, clad in a white, fuzzy towel, wrapped around her chest, only reaching about mid-thigh.

Sakura steeped into the living room. The way she was approaching them, none of the boys could see her unless they turned fully around. She wrapped her damp arms around Shikamaru's shoulders, giving him a hug and startling him, and the two other boys. The image of her bending over with only a piece of cloth on made Gaara and Kiba blush furiously, with both perviness and envy.

She said loud enough for everyone to hear, but still in a hushed whisper, "Do you mind if I wear your clothes today? I never came prepared, and I don't think that I should run around town in a towel to get into my house, nor do I really trust any of you boys to break into my house." She giggled.

In turn, Gaara and Shikamaru smirked, leaving Kiba to chuckle. It was really a cute sight, but Shikamaru ended it when he nodded, "You can wear my clothes, but I'm pretty sure that they're too big for you. Check the guest bedroom though. There should be a whole set of clothes in the drawers."

"Thanks Shika-kun!" She gave him a friendly peck on the cheek and waved bye to Gaara and Kiba, who was left dumbfounded.

Gaara growled, "Shika-kun?"

"Don't ask…"

Kiba shouted for Sakura to hear, "You could wear my jacket if you want to!"

Sakura was in the hallway and tiptoed back to the presence of the three males. Kiba took his jacket off, showing off his pecs and abs. He looked damn fine! Sakura laughed and shook her head no.

"I'll be fine!"

"Suit yourself…" Kiba smirked at her reaction to his fit body, rippling under his tight tank.

Gaara and Shikamaru both said, "Show-off," under their breaths.

Kiba laughed and sat down again.

They all imagined in their heads what Sakura was going to come out like. Was she going to wear something baggy? Revealing? Normal? It didn't matter to them. She would always be special in their eyes.

They continued to talk again, more about how girls than anything else, and for the time being, none of them had their minds on what was happening in the guestroom, or what was going to happen in the meeting. All they cared about was relaxing and being carefree for the time.

**:o:o:o:**

Sakura walked back to the room and closed the door, locking it shut. She went to the drawers and couldn't really find anything that was small enough for her. He probably threw away all of his kid clothes. She went to the closet, finding a rather tight dress shirt that was particularly long. Maybe she could look like Temari from the Genin days. She put that on, but the length wasn't as long as she would've liked. It was barely mid thigh!

The buttons ran down the middle, but instead of white, it was black. The top was taut, accentuating her chest, but the sleeves were loose. Thank Kami that the bottom was tight as well, or else she would've had a problem walking through the day. She used her headband as a belt instead of a headband. It looked a lot cooler. Sakura took Shikamaru's fishnet fabric and cut two fingerless gloves. They reached from just below the elbow to mid-finger.

Sakura walked to the door, took a kunai out from Shikamaru's jounin jacket. She slid down the door, sat with her knees as close to her chest. She learned somewhere that when you lose blood, stress is relieved. The kunoichi thought about that hard, and she had not the intention for suicide anymore, so she looked at the reflection of herself in the sheer metal of the kunai, and sliced through her wrists. It wasn't in an up and down motion, but a side to side, and she did that so she wouldn't die of too much blood loss.

Sakura bit down her bottom lip, wincing from the sting. She didn't want to make it such a big deal, so she only bled in two slices; one for the two people that she let down most in her life – mother and father. Sakura figured that if she cut herself for _every_ person that she let down, she'd be long dead, so the ninja chose only her mother and father, the most important people in her life, or death… whichever she ends up with.

Out of all of this, Sakura gained one thing: to accept death. She was no longer afraid to die, nor was she afraid to see the dying. In fact, you could say that the girl accepted it. But no, she wasn't going to let anyone suffer anymore. '_If anyone should suffer, it should be me._'

After the blood began to slow down, she put on her newly made gloves, stood up, and straightened out her new outfit. Sakura let out another glance at the mirror and smiled. She looked at the scars on her legs, then remembered the scars she had all over her body. They were still there. Sasuke was not perfect. '_I suppose that I will fix that later. I have to stay pretty! Right?_ 'She asked herself mentally: did she even deserve to be pretty?

She walked out the door, glancing at the clock.

"Wow! Time flies by fast when you're trying to find a decent outfit out of a man's clothes," Sakura scratched the back of her head, grinning, "We already have only two more hours until the meeting!"

Shikamaru blushed, noting that Sakura had called him a man; he suddenly noticed what she was wearing. It reminded him an awful lot about Temari. '_That blond girl was such a drag back in the Genin days, but I still can't help but get the fact straight through that I liked her… back then._'

Kiba smiled, lifting up a fist, thumb sticking out, "You look hot, Sakura!"

Gaara, not wanting all of her attention on the canine boy, said; "He's right," just to be modest and not overbearing.

Sakura ran over to the three sitting on the couch, and enveloped them in a bear crushing hug, lifting the back of her shirt just a little bit higher; after all, these boys were about a head taller than her.

"Thanks you guys! You're so sweet!" She giggled, leaving each shinobi blushing, but quickly controlled it when they realized that they were staring at each other.

Sakura smiled against, shifting her shirt lower to cover more skin, "Let's go out! I want to have some fresh air after being stuck in this place for Kami knows how long!"

The boys groaned. For shinobi, they were really lazy and didn't really want to spend a perfectly good day walking. They rather sit down and wallow in self-depression.

Sakura took a hold of Gaara's arm, who Sakura suspected to be the hardest to convince. She hugged the arm, casting the cutest pleasure to her eyes, while pouting her lips just slightly, "Please, Gaara-kun!"

He grunted. Sakura threw his arm down, making the red-head stumble. She turned around, back facing the three, arms crossed in front of her chest. Sakura stuck her chin up in the air, while saying, "Fine! Be that way! Let me walk through town all by myself where someone might try to gang bang me! You obviously don't care if a random stranger or drunken guy comes up to me, takes me into a secluded area, and fuck me senseless! I might as well have my virginity lost by tonight!"

The sly kunoichi eyed them, laughing in her head, and began to saunter towards the door, leaving dumbfounded boys behind. Although they should have been registering about her threat, or rather dream, they had more fun staring at her ass.

Finally, Shikamaru, the more aware one, said, "Hey! Wait for us! You shouldn't go out there all alone."

She jumped up and down, clapping her hands, "Yay!"

Sakura ran down the stairs, a fluster of shinobi following her every step.

**:o:o:o:**

They got to town square, bumping into Ino, Hinata, Ten Ten and Temari. The two blonds, latched onto Shikamaru's muscular arms, while his hands were currently occupying his pockets.

The genius rolled his eyes, "What a drag." Making the two giggle.

Ten Ten and Hinata went over to Sakura, not knowing what happened to her that day before, but hugged her and commented on her new outfit.

Gaara's arm latched onto Sakura, hooking them up. I suppose that this was a kind gesture to protect her, but his real plans were to get Haruno to see the guy he really was. Gaara liked her, but he didn't want this to be unrequited.

Ten Ten waved to a batch of other shinobi, bringing more ninja to the group that was already large. Kankuro and Choji, Naruto and Sasuke, Neji and Lee, Shino and Sai joined them. They walked through the town, basically laughing and talking. But one person was just out of reality, not in tone with it whatsoever. Sakura put on an act by laughing every so often and plastering a smile on her face throughout the entire walk, but she rarely listened.

Sakura was in a whole other world, where she didn't know who or what to control. She was trying to mentally prepare herself for what Tsunade was going to tell them, and picturing in her head what all her friends' reactions would be. She hoped that whatever the news was, they would still accept her, no matter what. Sakura hoped that this news about her past wouldn't break the connection that she had with the Fighting Dreamers.

She still wasn't in tone with reality, until Ino and Temari shrieked about some kimono that they wanted Shikamaru to buy for them. He honestly didn't have the money, but still grew irritated at the latching monkeys.

That grew out a conscious laugh from Sakura, as well as everyone else. Ino and Temari just pouted as they laughed and flirted with the poor boy.

Throughout Sakura's daze, time flew quickly, before finding themselves in the Hokage's office. Unfortunately, she wasn't there and instead, she left a note saying to meet them in the secluded park, belonging to the Hokage.

Each of them made a simple hand seal, transporting them to the area. Sakura didn't bother to tell anyone to wait for her, so she just stood there as she watched her friends disappear in balls of smoke. She let out a bittersweet smile, for knowing that her friends have come such a long way and for knowing that she may not be able to do any sort of jutsu, maybe even be a kunoichi ever again due to the poison.

Sakura proceeded walking down the stairs in a slow fashion. Why not make everyone wait? They made her go by herself anyway. Halfway down the stairs, Sasuke got a grasp on her covered wrist.

"It's not safe for you to be wandering alone."

"I can take care of myself."

"Not from what I heard," Sasuke scoffed.

Sakura shook her head in disbelief slowly, then preceded going down the stairs, enjoying the company of someone that cares.

Sakura spoke up during the walk, which would take ten minutes until they got there, unless they ran, but anyway, "Thanks for staying behind."

"Don't mention it. Besides, I know about your… well you know."

"Yeah. And thanks for trying to heal me! I know that I could have probably done a better job, but now I'm pretty sure that I'll never be able to do that again, since I can barely produce chakra anymore."

"Hn," Sasuke closed his eyes, hands fisted in his pockets.

They stayed in silence until they reached the park, which was more like a garden. There, Sakura was met with a barrage of questions, like why didn't you transport with us? Or what were you doing with Sasuke-kun? Or do you know why we're here?

Lady Tsunade saw the bustle that Sakura was in, and felt bad for the tension it gave Sakura, so she announced loudly to shut up and that she was there.

Each ninja immediately shut their mouths and moved into a comfortable position for a rather long lecture.

"Get yourselves comfortable. This may take a while."

Each ninja nodded, eyes brimming with anticipation of her news, except for those who do not know what happened to Sakura and such. Actually, it was a rather pleasing sight, seeing how the normally stoical ninja went along their way to look interested, even Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, and Gaara looked like their heads were about to burst from the wait.

Sakura smiled, but no twinkle in her eye. Suppose she was excited too? More likely, she was nervous… nervous of what her future held.

The lady Hokage sat down on a bench, comfortably, "I'm sure that all of you are probably wondering why I summoned you here, except for a select few; however, you will know soon enough. This meeting has been brought about because of Sakura… yes, Sakura Haruno. And it has come to my attention, after the several occurrences that have happened around her in Konoha, that all of you, especially Sakura, have the right to know what exactly is going on. Sakura, you are not who you think you are. You are," Lady Tsunade paused, looked down, took a deep breath in, and said, "Are not from the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

------------------------------

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews I got in the last chapter! It really boosted my confidence. I'm not sure when I will update, but hopefully it will be soon. With modeling, and my new book that I'm working on that is going to be publically published, I may not have time. But I will try my hardest to update, even if I have to sacrifice my sleep!_


End file.
